


[Podfic] Remus Lupin's Secret

by akikotree, LullabyKnell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyKnell/pseuds/LullabyKnell
Summary: I like to think that Hermione wasn’t the only one to figure out that Prof. Lupin was a werewolf. I mean, even if Snape assigned that essay to just their class, I can’t really believe that nobody else put the clues together.Specifically, I like to think that there was some upper year who figured it out because they paid really close attention in class. Like, not just “I have OWLs this year and I need to get good grades” close attention, but “Prof. Lupin is so nice and so funny and he has such a nice smile, and wow, I am really gay” close attention.





	[Podfic] Remus Lupin's Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Professor Lupin's Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/311127) by LullabyKnell. 



  
  

## Streaming

(stream by clicking [here](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter%20-%20Professor%20Lupin's%20secret.mp3).)   

## Duration

9 minutes   

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter%20-%20Professor%20Lupin's%20secret.mp3)  |   **Size:** 8.17 MB   

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
